Black Roses
by Rarmeowz
Summary: Black Rose; a girl who's past is to crazy for even her 'paranormal investigator' cousin to believe. Dib; a kid who's called crazy because of his tendecies to 'cry wolf' about paranormal things. Zim; an Irken Invader who was sent to Earth and is enemies


_**Black Roses**_

_**Chapter 1(Rose's POV):**_

**Rose Gingerelle**

**November 5****th**** 2100**

**8:00 AM**

_Dear Diary_

_Yesterday was the worst day of my life! First, at school, the bullies decided my head would make a __**GREAT **__toilet bowl cleaner. Next, the teacher asked me to tell what the most exciting part of my summer was, and now every kid at school thinks I'm crazier than they already __**THOUGHT **__I was! Ugh! It wasn't __**MY **__fault that when I went into outer space with my mum who was an astronaut, that we __**SOMEHOW **__managed to crash land on some planet called '__**CONVENTIA**__' and meet some '__**IRKENS**__' and meet their leaders, the '__**ALMIGHTY TALLEST**__' and got there help to fix our ship and get us back to __**EARTH!**__ Then I find out my Mum and Dad died in a car crash! Well, on the bright side, I'll get to see the cousin I haven't seen in eight years (Last time, we were each four)! Gosh, thinking back, I've changed __**A LOT **__in the last eight years. Well, I hope tomorrow's better!_

_Love, Rose_

I silently laid down my pencil as I closed my black diary and put it in my blood red backpack. In the backpack were a few of my favorite things. Three Flash Drives: Red, Purple, and Black.

A plushie that looks like an alien that saved my mom's and my life when we crashed on a planet called '**FOODCOURTIA**'. My diary, and of course something I cherish more than anything. It doesn't look like much. It's small, about the size of a cell phone. But, it was some advanced Irken technology. It was a video communicator.

I zipped up the backpack and finished filling my suitcases with my stuff, and the stuff I, my uncle, or my cousins would inherit. I grabbed the will and placed it in my trench coat's pocket. I then looked myself in the full body mirror. I wore a red shirt with the blue outlines of roses. I wore a black trench coat along with what I call a grey scale skirt. Why? Because it has a stripe of gray, a stripe of dark gray, and a stripe of black. I also wore some dark blue almost black jeans. Finally, I wore a pair of gray high-tops with white laces. I pulled out my red hair tie and tied my black hair back in a rather large pony-tail. I felt that I truly did fill my nick-name of Black Rose.

My grandfather Jake came and loaded all my trunks, suitcases, and backpacks (I have three) into the back of his truck. On the ride to my new home, I reflected back on what I was like back when I was four. I had worn frilly pink dresses all the time (ugh…) and always had two curly pig-tails. I wore pale pink socks and black Maryjane shoes. My crystal blue eyes did not need glasses- and I hated anything black (except for my shoes…). I've had a complete metamorphosis in the last eight years- from frilly and cute to expensive, shiny, and preppy, to roughed up tom-boy, to dorky yet cute, to just randomly grabbing out-fits, to the totally gothic but surprisingly happy and carefree look the Rose we know today, as Black Rose has. One of my only dreams is to form a band and call it '**T****H****E ****B****L****AC****K ****ROSE****S**' (Even with the _C__**r**__A__**z**__Y_ Font!)

After a long two-hour drive, we ended up at my new home. I gave the will to my uncle (who was surprisingly home) and set up my new bedroom. My cousins were at school, because it was Friday, November 5th (I skipped school today- YAY!) After I finished setting up my room, I went on a walk. On said walk, I bumped into a strange little green dog. _Wait a second…_I thought, _there is no kind of dog that's green. Much less likely there's a kind that has a __**ZIPPER **__on its stomach! _

"Hi there little fella; do you have an owner?" I asked the green dog.

"I LIKE TACOS! Hi floor- make me a sammich!" and as he said that, he promptly fell onto the sidewalk.

"Where do you live?" I asked the **CRAZY **little green dog.

"Over there pretty lady!" the dog said, pointing to a weird green house. _Wait a second, _I thought, _Did that dog just call me '__**PRETTY LADY**__' I may be pretty, I guess, but I'm __**NOT **__repeat __**NOT **__a lady! I'm a girl!_

I walked over to the green house, while carrying the dog, but no one was home. So I put the dog down on the steps and decided I'd go to the mall and buy a GS2. The GS2 has been out for a while, well, two months, but I didn't want to be caught in the masses and murdered on someone's rampage to get one.

"One GS2 please sir." I said to the pimply teenager with straw like blonde hair at the register.

"That'll be Ninety-Nine dollars and Ninety-Nine Cents." He replied in a raspy almost deathly ill sounding voice. I handed him the money and ran out of the store. I then went to the food court and bought some pizza. After eating my lunch, I went to the park to sit in the sun playing my new GS2 and start playing 'VAMPIRE PIGGIE SLAYER 2: THE RETURN OF HOGULUS'. After several hours, I headed for home. I walked into the house and saw my cousins.

"Hi Dib, Hi Gaz hope you guys had a good day." I said to them with no emotion in my voice at all. I slipped up to my bedroom and pulled out my video communicator. I punched in a number I had memorized. The last time I talked to him was to say thank you when he helped my mom and me on Foodcourtia. A familiar green face popped up; his red eyes gleaming in the light.

"Hi! How are you! Where do you live now?" I asked with amazing speed, "I've missed you SO much Zim!"

"Who has called the almighty Zim so soon after he just finished a day at Skool?" Zim replied.

"Zim don'tcha recognize me? Rose, the girl who and her mom crashed on Foodcourtia? The girl who taught you how to fry things properly while you fixed my moms ship? Don't you remember me Zim; Me, Rose Elaine Gingerelle?" I said, suddenly very sad.

"Rose…" Zim replied, his eyes widening in shock, "where are you?"

"At my cousin's house, on planet Earth; my parents are dead; I have to live here now. I'll be having my first day at this town's Skool on Monday!" I quickly and happily replied.

"You're on Earth?" Zim replied, with a stunned expression on his face, "I'm on Earth for my mission! Who is this cousin of yours?"

"My cousin's name is Dib Membrane (Yeah, Dib's last name is Membrane. Scientist's are referred to by their _**LAST **_names!)." I said sadly, shaking my head, "_**BUT**_; I am _**NOT**_, repeat _**NOT **_a 'Paranormal Investigator' like he is. I don't want to be cold blooded murder that kills people just to see what their insides look like, plus, you're my friend Zim, I'd _**NEVER, EVER **_tell the authorities about you!"

"You cousin is the Dib-beast?" Zim exclaimed, in utter, shock, surprise, and anger.

"Meh, Zim, I hate him too." I replied, "I have to sign off for now, I hear Dib climbing up the stairs." I said, and then I quickly turned off the video communicator and tossed it into my bag. I looked out the window and saw that weird, green house and stared intently at it as Dib walked in.

"Hey Dib," I said as he walked towards me, "who lives in that house over there?" I asked, pointing to the green house.

"That's my enemy Zim's house! He's an alien bent on world destruction!" Dib practically yelled at me.

"That's nice Dib." I said while I patted his head on the way out of my room. I grabbed my trench coat which I had thrown off and left on the floor and ran to the green house. I was going to see Zim again! I even had my backpack, which still had my Zim plushie in it. I knocked on the door of the green house, and the green dog answered it.

"Hiya Pretty lady!" he said as he stood aside to let me in. I ran into the house and noticed someone left the trashcan open. I went to close it when I noticed there was an elevator in it. Curiosity got the best of me, and I went to investigate it. I rode down the elevator and came upon a series of halls. I took random twists and turns through the hall, and eventually found Zim.

"Hi Zim!" I said when I found him. Zim turned around and stared at me for a few seconds before finally realizing who I was.

"Rose? What are you doing here? Can't you see that the almighty ZiM is working on his new EViL plan?" Zim said.

"I wanted to see you in Person Zim. Also, I had to sneak out of my house! If Dib knew I was coming here, he'd kill me!" I replied.

"Wow, you're becoming evil, just like me- THE ALMIGHTY ZIM! I AM ZIM! I can't believe I'm saying this to human-filth, but I think you'd be honored to be considered Zim's… _Friend_." I thought I saw Zim shudder as he said friend. I heard the click-clack of boots in the hall.

"Who's there?" I asked, suddenly scared. I heard the click-clacks get closer, closer, closer. When the thing turned the corner, I couldn't believe my eyes. I gulped, my eyes bulging. The thing was glaring at me. I recognized that 'Thing' right away. The 'Thing' stopped right in front of me. _Bloody Hell…_I thought. I opened my mouth and said one word. One word was all I could manage. That one word was:

"Dib?"


End file.
